Highschool DxD: Yandere Dragon Emperor
by IsaneHyoudou17
Summary: (I'm going to make a new story, i don't how to become a yandere in this story, but i tried my best to make a good story.) Issei Hyoudou is a normal highschool boy, but...there is something about him like he is not ordinary boy. that boy who have a ordinary in his life, but there something in his dark secret. Btw, i don't own this characters from highschool dxd, but except for
1. YDE 1

**Third POV**

In the basement, a boy aged seventeen years old brown hair, and quite right in height, and not so much in his body, his blood brown eyes, and the mask was covered with a slight a blood, and he wore a black gloves, and a t-shirt short red sleeves were covered with an apron with blood, and he held on to the knife that he was holding with a much a blood, and he looked at the floor with no living body he had killed. No longer living body is a greasy old man, aged 50 years old, and seeing the body of an old man with a stab wound in his stomach, and with his neck stretched out, The blood goes out much on the floor from the old man.

He removed the lid from the mouth. and he looked at the cold looking at the inanimate old man.He approached the inanimate old man, held the old man's foot, and pulled him to the table and can see the slip pull of blood on the floor. He stopped pulling the inanimate old man near the table. He put his first under the arm of old man, and took his on the table and pushed his slowly, and then stepped on the leg with his foots.He placed a lifeless old man on the table, he turned round and went to the end with a table with a variety of knives.He looks at various knives that can be chopped into old man's body.He saw a knife that was a knife chef, but could not possibly have a peculiar knife. He looked again at different knives, but he found out that he look the knife was the cleaver, he took the knives and saw a mirror that was seen in a knife reflex, smeared him, and rubbed the metal knife sharpened by knife.After he had pointed the knife, he looked again and touched the edge, and his fingers pulled out of the little blood that came out of his fingers, sprinkling his blood.

He went to the table dead old man holding the knife cleaver.He began to hold the leg of the old man, and began to cut the piece of old man with the body to the point of refinement.

After he was strangled by the piece of the old man's body, which was behind him home, with a cask of fire in which he could burn the piece that had been stabbed by the old man's body as if it had been roasted. He waited to hold the barrel of the barrel, which was next to him with the wrapping of black plaque with a piece of body. The fire was hot, he pulled the piece out of black plastic, until the body was burned.He had finished burning all the pieces he had burned and even burned his apron with blood and a knife and gloves.

He had a water hose behind him, so he washed his hands and his hands well, Finished his hands and face washed, He entered his house suddenly called to him.

"Issei-chan!"

There was a little boy aged like five or nine years old, with a black hair ponytail with a bangs, and in between his cheek hair tied in with bangs, and his skin was warm ivory, and green eye, and he was wearing short-sleeved green in a tshirt and inside with a black sleeveless, black short and he wore a green shoe.

And he looked happy to see the name of that boy was Issei. Issei was happy to see his treasure cute little boy, he approach to small cute black haired boy and he kneel down, and give a warm hug and said.

"Ericko-kun~ You are so cute today~" he hugged to little boy with a warm smile.

While little black haired boy hugged with a cute giggle, Issei was smiling when he heard a little boy giggle.

"No one can come near my little one, or whoever holds him, I'll kill them when they do that." He thought, as could see his blood brown eyes was creepy and dangerous.


	2. 2

**Third POV**

Issei was in the kitchen and he's cooking, while Ericko was watching the TV in the living room.

While Ericko was watching the TV, Issei called to him.

"Ericko-kun it's time to eat!" he shouted.

"Ok~" Ericko said, he took the remote and turn off, he went out the sofa and he went to table with a delicious food. His eyes was twinkle because he can see a delicious food and he smell so good.

He turn to Issei and said.

"Issei-chan~ Your the best cooking!" He said with a cute smile.

Issei feel his heart was happy to see Ericko adorable smile, and he is blush of his cuteness action. He approach to him and he give the pat his head and said with a smile.

"Dōmo arigatō~ (Thank you~)" Ericko back to his cute smile to Issei.

Issei and Ericko are started to eat with a cute coservation they are.

After they're finished the food, Issei was starting wearing a shoes, Ericko was standing to him while Issei was wearing a shoes, Then he wearing a shoes, Issei took his beside bag and he placed his arm like hang, He turn to Ericko and said with a smile but slight.

"Ericko-kun, I have to go. Then I'll be late when I get home, because of work" he said to him. But as can see the face of Ericko was sad, because he is going to be lonely again, always, he is not included here at home. He knew that Ericko felt that he was sad, that he was leaving the house to go to school, then, at his job.

"My Ericko~ I'm really sorry, I did all of this. Because of us... You and Me. And, for the paying bills for this house, and for you need my cute treasure." He thought, while he looked at his black haired boy.

Ericko suddenly looked up and smiled at Issei who was saddened by the departure of Issei, but he smiled.

"It's okay that Issei-chan but... be careful." He said that he rolling his cute tiny fingers with a shy action.

Issei scolded his as happy as he felt, because Ericko's cute was to see his tiny finger roll. He did not want to go to school anymore, and just do not work, and he was here at home with Ericko. But he need to go school, and work for he need the bills for him and Ericko. He approach to Black Haired Boy, he kneel down and he give a embrace to Ericko.

"Thank you Ericko, and don't worry, When I come home, There is a surprise that I am bringing with you." He said to him when he face to see a cute little boy.

"R-Really?" He said.

He nodded to Ericko with a warm smile, Suddenly Ericko gave atttack hug a tiny body to him and said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He always repeat with saying thank you because of his happiness that he have bringing something surprise to him.

Then after they hug, Issei stood up and he went to grab the doorknob and he saying goodbye to his little boy, before he go, he heard a shouted Ericko that saying Good Bye, and Issei was feel happy to hear a cute voice. He went out and started to walk to School.

His life was complete everything he have and he especially to his little boy that gave him a sweet life, just like a cake, if you eat a sweet cake, you feel the taste of happiness. But, he thought, this is going to warm sweet life with together Ericko or... this is going to be cruel bitter life...


End file.
